


not a sucker punch

by pystacyo



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, shortfic, this was sitting on my wip for too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pystacyo/pseuds/pystacyo
Summary: “Are you SURE I can’t punch him in the face?”“Yes.”“What if I just break his nose a little?”





	not a sucker punch

 

There must be some end line how annoying a person could be, right? That’s why when Gally, one of Minho’s friend throw another joke to Thomas for the sixth time in the same hour, Thomas feels like he’s going to punch the man in the face and then move out of the school. Just to make sure never seeing the said man anymore.

But Thomas is a very veeerrry patient person, and his boyfriend, Minho is very good at making sure his boyfriend didn't go on a rampage on his best friend’s birthday party. Alby won’t be happy if Thomas suddenly start a fight, especially not in his house.

But one more joke of him or Minho, he will punch Gally in the face. Fuck Alby and his birthday party.

but here we go again, the said man couldn’t stop the jokes, that supposed to be funny joke, but they’re not. everyone was looking worried over Thomas grave expression, not even listening to the jokes anymore.

“Are you SURE I can’t punch him in the face?” he whispered to Minho, voice sound pissed and his hands was already clenched into a fist.

“Yes,” Minho answered, holding his boyfriend’s clenched fist to calm his boyfriend down a little.

“What if I just break his nose a little?”

Minho looked at his boyfriend with a desperation, _please don’t_ expression written out but Thomas couldn't be stopped anymore when Gally was laughing hard on him.

Thomas punched Gally on his face, really hard that the said man bleeding out so much from his nose. it might really break.


End file.
